The Lying Game: The Continuation
by kenmarvingortega
Summary: What happens after 2x10 "To Lie For"? Is Alec dead? Is Thayer the killer? When will the twins tell Kristin about their secret? What are Rebecca's further plans? Did Jordan murder his brother? Who's coming back to town? Includes Season 2, episodes 11 to 20. A Season 3 is a possibility.
1. Season 2, Episode 11: TEASER

**Season 2, Episode 11: Deadly Vacancy**

After the Alec incident, the twins are torn between coming clean and still hiding in the return of ABC Family's original series "The Lying Game."

In "Deadly Vacancy," Emma and Sutton contemplate whether to tell Kristin or not about their secret. Mads tries to be strong, now that she's torn between staying with her father and going after Jordan. Much to her surprise, her mother Caroline is back to town. Ethan helps Dan on finding Rebecca and notices that something's off with Thayer. Meanwhile, Char comes back to town, bringing her elusive father along.

* * *

**TEASER**

Alec was in comatose. He was confined at Phoenix Presbyterian Hospital, life support connected to his pale, stiff body. Mads was sitting beside her father's bed, holding his hands while crying. Thayer was standing beside his sister, rubbing her back for support. But his facial expression was serious and he kept darting glances at Sutton and Laurel, who were huddled in a corner.

"Did they catch who did this to dad?" Mads asked.

"No. Dan told me that the rooftop was empty when they checked it. They asked the personnel of the club, no one saw anyone going to the rooftop. Except for Alec," Thayer answered. "They think its suicide."

"Why would dad do this?"

"I don't know, Mads. I don't know."

Sutton looks at Laurel, arms crossing on her breast. Laurel sat on the nearest chair and heaved a sigh. Sutton stared at the siblings. She doubted that it was a simple suicide. She glared at the situation.

"Where's Ethan?" Laurel whispered.

"Went to check Emma," Sutton answered. "I haven't contacted her since last night. Maybe, she's staying at the cabin."

By the time Sutton spoke 'Emma,' Thayer looked at her. He looked so furious. It made Sutton uneasy.

"We should head out," Sutton ordered, dragging Laurel along.

Once they got out of the room, Sutton stopped and turned to face Laurel.

"Something's wrong," she blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"I don't think Alec committed suicide," she whispered.

Laurel looked at her comically. "Like he just slipped and fell from that glass ceiling?"

Sutton snorted. "Think critically, Laurel. Being perky doesn't fit now's moment."

"So tell me."

"All I want to say is Alec's priority list doesn't include committing suicide. He's one pulling the strings here, preventing me and Emma from telling our secret. Do you think he would give up just like that... now that two lives have been spared?" Sutton reasoned out.

"Are you telling me... someone tried to kill Alec?" Laurel gasped at the thought.

"That's what I'm suspecting for now..."

"Do you think it's Rebecca?" Laurel uttered.

Sutton shook her head. "She's a prime suspect. Killing Alec is a stupid deed to do, adding to the fact that she's his wife."

"Maybe, she doesn't care anymore. We all know how crazy your mom is," Laurel said.

"Even if that's the case, Rebecca is a master of plans. She doesn't want her hands get dirty and be discovered. Rebecca spent years to plan a perfect revenge. I don't think pushing someone off a ceiling, during a charity gala, counts as one," she explained.

Laurel nodded slowly. "Any idea who have done this?"

Sutton looked at Alec's room as the door opened. Thayer went out and gazed at Sutton and Laurel talking. Sutton stared back as she spoke.

"It could be anyone, Laurel."


	2. Season 2, Episode 11: ACT ONE

**ACT ONE**

Emma stared by the cabin's window as Ted strode in, handing a cup of coffee. Emma and Ted looked both so stressed, still shocked with the happenings at the gala.

"Thanks for the coffee, dad," Emma weakly said.

"Are you okay, honey?" Ted asked.

Emma stared back by the window. "I don't know. Last night made me want to think things."

"Like what?"

"Like what if I never showed up in here? Things are normal, I think."

"Emma, things is not normal even way back then. As long as secrets and lies continue to eat us up, we can't have a normal life. It is my entire fault. Things went pretty hot-handled. I should've admitted everything and now it costs my marriage and my children," Ted stated with full of anguish.

"You will not lose us, dad. Me, Sutton and Laurel. I know mom still cares for you. It's a matter of time before we can fix this up," Emma replied.

"If only I can set things back and correct it..."

Emma placed the cup of coffee on the table and held her father's hands. "It's not too late, dad. Tell Kristin everything..."

"It's not easy, Emma."

Emma looked sceptical. "Why?"

"I just can't tell you, Emma. Everything in the past... They are better kept forgotten," Ted answered.

Sutton and Laurel suddenly came inside the cabin. They are surprised to see father and daughter sitting by the couch, seemed to be in serious conversation.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sutton asked.

Emma stood up. "Nothing. Dad and I are talking about things. So what's up?"

"Aside from the police ruling Alec's case as suicide... nothing much," Sutton answered.

"Suicide?" Ted repeated, standing up, facing his twin daughters. Deep inside, he still couldn't believe that he had twin daughters. How cruel was the fate meeting them in this inappropriate situation.

"Thayer told us Dan found the rooftop empty. No evidence whatsoever. It looks like Alec let himself fall down the ceiling window," Sutton explained.

"Suicide at Theresa's charity gala? Seems odd in my opinion," Emma articulated.

"Right. If this is attempted murder, the suspect did clean in his job," Laurel commented.

"Do we have suspects?" Emma asked.

"So we're back to being Sherlock Holmes again?" Sutton said.

"We don't have any choice. This incident points right down to us, Sutton. All the lies and the secrets start to haunt us one by one. If we don't do anything, danger is the closest thing we can have."

Sutton bit her lower lip and looked like she was in deep thought. "Okay, we need to find out who did this. This links back to Derek and Theresa's killer. But first and for most, we must not tell Kristin... at least, not yet."

"Why?" Both Ted and Emma asked.

"Her reaction might add to our worries. Focusing solely on this case is the best way. When the right time comes, we will tell mom," Sutton assured.

"Okay," Emma sighed

"I got to get going. I need to talk to Kristin," Ted said.

"I'm going with you, dad," Laurel said.

Ted both kissed Emma and Sutton on their forehead and whispered, "See the both of you, later," in which the twins replied with a "yes." Laurel followed suit after hugging her sisters, goodbye.

"So... are you going back to the house?" Sutton asked.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you want..."

"We still need to switch, Emma. Having you at the house makes me feel safe for our parents. You really are the good twin," Sutton said, sadness evident in his voice.

Emma hugged her twin sister as she tried to comfort her. "I don't believe that twins are ying and yang to each other. Everyone is good on their own way. You are good, Sutton. You just don't realize it."

Sutton smiled for the first time since last night. The embrace from her sister made her safe for a moment.

* * *

Dan was busy checking his files. He grunted as he felt frustrated. The murder cases went downhill. No enough evidences. No connection to each other. Adding Alec's "suicide attempt," things were getting so confusing. Dan was determined to solve this case, now that it claimed his supposed wife's life.

Ethan strode in his office room. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure. What do you want?" he asked gruffly. He didn't want to be too hard for his brother but knowing the fact that Ethan was directly involved in this web of lies, he couldn't help but be cold to him.

"I just want to check up on you."

Dan looked at the piles of pictures and reports on his desk. "I can't say that I'm good. This case has been bugging me for days."

"Want any help?"

"I don't think you can help, Ethan. I thought you're going to Emma or Sutton... whoever of them."

Ethan's jaw tightened. "I don't wanna talk about them with you, Dan. I'm here for you. You haven't been sleeping for days now. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"You're not the one who lost his fiancée!" Dan lashed out.

Ethan was taken aback, surprised at his brother's behaviour. "I'm sorry."

"I can't talk to you for awhile, Ethan." Dan brushed his hand in the air. "Please, leave my office for now."

Ethan said nothing. He nodded and went out of the office.

Dan focused back on the files on his desk. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He shouldn't have acted like that to his brother. He opened his eyes and the picture on his peripheral vision caught his attention. He picked it up and stared at it.

It was a picture of Rebecca Sewell-Rybak...

* * *

Ethan walked out of the police station, still deep in thoughts. Everyone was pulling away from his. First was Emma, now was his brother. He hoped that things won't get worse. Now that Derek's and Theresa's case remained unsolved, there's so much more to discover. So many things still waiting to happen.

"Ethan?" a familiar voice called to him.

Ethan looked around and was surprised to see someone back to town. Char Chamberlin. What was she doing here?

"Char. What are you doing here?" he asked. "When did you come back?"

"Just this morning... I heard about Theresa. I'm so sorry for you loss," she said, hugging Ethan.

Ethan just hugged her back.

"I contacted Mads, Laurel and Sutton but they didn't answer their phones. Thayer and you either. So I decided to go to Dan and ask about..." Char seemed to be hesitant about continuing.

"Derek Rogers?" Ethan finished for her.

Char nodded, pain and sorrow showed on her eyes. She nodded and avoided Derek's eyes. They had been an item once and it looked like Char still had feeling for the deceased guy.

"My brother's not in a good mood today. Alec's situation makes matters worse," he answered.

"Alec? What happened to him?" Char asked.

"He fell off from the ceiling at Theresa's charity gala. Police ruled it as attempted suicide. He's is coma now," he replied.

Char eyes widened. "Oh my God. I need to be there for Mads."

"I can give you Alec's room number Phoenix at Presbyterian Hospital."

"Thank you."


	3. Season 2, Episode 11: ACT TWO

**ACT TWO**

Sutton and Emma sat uncomfortably at Sutton's car, which is parked right in front of the hospital. Emma had been insisting that she should get inside and take a look at Mads. She had been so concerned with the condition Mads is in.

"I need to get inside, Sutton," Emma insisted.

"No, Emma. It's inconvenient. I think the last thing Mads would like to do is see us. And besides Thayer is there..." Sutton trailed. She knew something happened between Thayer and her twin sister.

Emma seemed to have tipped it off. She bowed her head and stared at her hands. "Thayer and I broke up," she whispered.

"It's about time. Is it because of Ethan?"

Emma nodded. "Thayer forced me to make a choice. I still love Ethan but he doesn't want me back," she said.

"Well, it's a natural reaction. Since Theresa's death, Dan wanted his family to avoid us. He's just worried for his brother," Sutton reasoned.

"But what will I do? This is so messed up." Emma was so frustrated and stressed. She covered her face in with her palms.

Sutton stared awkwardly at the entrance of the hospital. A blonde girl walked towards it. She recognized the face and the way the girl dresses.

"Char?" she blurted out loud.

Emma looked at her sister. "What?"

"It's Char." Sutton pointed at Char's direction.

Emma looked and was surprised to see Sutton's friend's striding flawlessly. But her face was filled with worry and dread.

"I need to get inside," Emma said. She picked up her bag and walked out of the car.

"Emma! What are you doing?" Sutton shouted.

Emma ignored her sister and followed Char. Things might get out of its handle, now that Char's back to town. What is she doing in Phoenix anyway?

Char already went inside the hospital and was talking at the desk receptionist. Emma stayed behind her.

"Char?" she called out.

Char turned around and faced her. She was surprised but tears welled up in her eyes as she proceeded to hug Emma, whom she knew as Sutton.

"Sutton, I'm so sorry. I should've stayed and be here for you. I didn't know what you all went through when I was gone," she cried.

"Char, you don't have anything to do with this. It just happened. It's better that you've been away. It's too dangerous in here," Emma said.

Char pulled away. "Dangerous? Tell me what's happening."

Emma cleared her throat and looked around her. "You know... Derek's murder? And Alec's involvement in it?"

Char nodded.

"I think our parents are hiding more secrets from us. Mads, Thayer, Laurel and Ethan knew this. We should be more careful," Emma explained.

"You're scaring me, Sutton."

Emma shook her head. "Just trust me. I want the truth and nothing else," she said.

* * *

Char looked at Alec's frail body. He wasn't like Mads' father that she knew. Domineering, well-mannered yet secretive. He looked so vulnerable. She clung to Mads and felt her best friend settled weakly on her embrace.

"I'm glad you're back, Char," Mads whispered, voice croaking.

"Me, too," Char replied. Her eyes wandered around and noticed that Thayer wasn't present. "Where's Thayer?"

"Went to out to buy some stuff."

"How did this happen?" Char asked.

"After Derek's murder, things went out of control. Ethan was accused of the murder but immediately went discharged. Dad married Rebecca, and got arrested for the murder. Theresa was murdered also and... Police speculated he committed suicide," Mads narrated crestfallenly.

"And the guy you've been talking about?"

"Jordan?" Mads eyes widened. "He was arrested for killing his brother. He was sent back to L.A."

"It must be tough," Char said empathically.

Mads nodded and stared at her father. "I don't know what to do. Everything I care for ends up leaving me. Mom. Eduardo. Ryan. Jordan. And now... Dad," she cried.

"Alec will not leave you! He might be the non-ideal father I knew but I know leaving you is the last thing he will do."

"I hope that's true. I need answers and he can only answer that."

"I'm all confused here and I know, there are things you aren't telling me. But one day, I'll find it out," Char said dismissively.

Mads remained silent. One of these days, Char would learn about Emma and Sutton. She just hoped that Char would take it well, now that secrets were starting to tear their friendship apart. It wasn't yet visible but sooner or later everything will crumble.

* * *

Ted went inside the Mercer household. Laurel was just right behind him. The silence of the house was observable. Ted started to get nervous. This type of atmosphere meant something.

Kristin strode out of the kitchen, with a towel on her hand. Her eyes were sagging low and she looked like she hasn't slept for a while. Laurel approached her and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to her father, and then she went upstairs.

"Ted, what are you doing here?" Kristin asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied.

"Is it about what you're about to say last night?" she asked.

Ted nodded. "It's about Sutton," he said.

"What about Sutton? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. I want to tell you everything about her. About where she came from," Ted said.

Kristin looked suspiciously at Ted. He took a deep breath as his heart beat tremendously.

"Sutton is my biological daughter," Ted admitted.

Kristin flinched. "How did this happen?"

"When Rebecca and I had an affair, I got her pregnant with Sutton. Rebecca can't take care of the baby so she asked Alec to have Sutton for adoption. Eventually, I got her not knowing that she's my real daughter." She saw Kristin's expression. Full surprise and sadness filled her eyes. "I'm sorry-"

Kristin held a hand. "Stop saying sorry, Ted. Every word you say just hurt me like a stab in the heart. All the lies, the secrets you keep... So you kept Sutton because we can't have a child? It's a child from your mistress! Ted, I can't believe how disloyal you are. I felt like I wasted sixteen years being married to you!"

Laurel spied by the stairs and despair filled her pretty face.

"Please leave, Ted. You gave me another reason to cut my ties with you. This betrayal is something I can't forgive," Kristin lashed out.

"Kris-"

"You know the way out," Kristin said firmly as she ran upstairs.

Laurel met her mother but she just moved way past her. Laurel walked down and stared at her father as he went out of the door, his posture showing grief and defeat.

* * *

Emma waited outside Alec's room. She saw Thayer across the hallway, paper bag on his hand. Emma stood up and faced him.

Thayer glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Accompanying Char. She came back," Emma replied.

Thayer nodded. "I should get inside."

"Thay-"

"We have nothing to talk about Emma. You made it pretty clear. We're over," Thayer interjected bitterly.

He opened the door to Alec's room and went in fluidly. Emma stood there dumbfounded, facing the door with wide eyes.


	4. Season 2, Episode 11: ACT THREE

**ACT THREE**

Laurel peeked inside her mother's room. Kristin was sitting at the edge of the bed, crying as she covered her face with her hands. Laurel looked uneasy but she went in anyway.

"Mom?" she called.

Kristin stared at her with red eyes and immediately, she wiped her cheeks as it was filled with tears. She stood up.

"Laurel, do you need anything?" she asked.

Laurel fidgeted on her stand. "I-I just want to talk about Sutton."

"Honey, I don't think-"

Laurel held up a hand. "I just want you to know that Sutton still considers you as her mother. Whatever Rebecca does, you are still the one who gave life and happiness to her."

"Did she tell you that?"

Laurel shook her head. "No, but after all that has happened, Sutton realized that she can't have a perfect family with Rebecca. Her family is here with us... you, me, dad and Sutton," she said.

Laurel wanted Emma so much to add as a part of their perfect family but she knew it wasn't the right time.

Kristin smiled weakly and gave Laurel a hug. "My baby. I'm so blessed that I have a daughter like you. You don't give up getting this family back together. I know sometimes I lack at showing how much I love you but you should know... you're my daughter and I love you and Sutton equally."

Laurel squeezed tightly, feeling comfortable from her mother's embrace. "I know, mom. I know I've been an envious sister but now I realized how much you love me, and Sutton included."

"Isn't it amazeballs?"

Laurel laughed hard. "Yes, mom. It's amazeballs."

* * *

Back at the cabin, Ethan sat beside the table. Sutton was walking back and forth and looked so worried. Ethan noticed it.

"Okay Sutton, stop walking like a pendulum," he said.

"I'm thinking about how to handle the situation," Sutton replied.

"This Alec suicide attempt?"

"No, the Kristin and Char thing. You know they are the only one who doesn't know that Emma exist and we kept switching for months now."

Ethan shrugged. "You should consider Emma's opinion in this. You're twins. You should be handling this problem together."

"Ask her," Sutton uttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sutton walked towards him and sat on the nearest chair. "So, what's the deal with you and Emma? Don't you know that my poor twin sister broke up with Thayer already?"

"I know."

"Then, what are you doing here? You should be chasing her!"

"Sutton, I'm not a dog salivating for a girl. As much as I love Emma, I have a family to consider..."

"Yeah, a brother who threw you out." Sutton rolled her eyes.

"Sutton." Ethan glared at her. "Dan is the only family I have. He just lost the love of his life. I can't just leave him alone. I'm his brother."

Sutton lifted a hand and peeked at her well-manicured fingers. "So what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dan doesn't want you near the Mercers."

"I need your help."

Sutton eased her position and faced Ethan. "Is this about Rebecca?"

Ethan nodded. "We need to know where she's hiding. She could be the killer."

"I want to help you so bad Ethan, but I don't know where she is. Rebecca is as sneaky as a rat," Sutton answered.

"Is there any way we can lure her out?"

Sutton started to think a strategy for a minute. "I know who her weakness is. But thinking about it is just... Eew."

* * *

Char walked out of the hospital with Emma. Emma was deep in thought. Thinking about Ethan. About Thayer. About Kristin. About her friends.

"Sutton?" Char's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked if it's okay leaving Mads there. She needs us."

"We can go back later," Emma answered. "She needs a moment with her father and Thayer."

"I can see a cloud right above your head. What's Ms. Mercer thinking?" Char asked.

"Everything," Emma replied. "The murders and our parents' secrets."

Char stopped when they reached the way out of the facility. "You know, Sutton. I enjoyed living in Florida. Not that it was luxurious, but at least I get to ignore my worries. No lies, no secrets. I can be who I want to be. Mom wasn't there to reprimand me and control me like a robot, and dad supports me all the way."

"Then why did you come back?"

Char snorted weakly. "Duh, everything's right in the world when your friends are close to you. Our parents might be some sort of nut-cracks but with you here with me, I can't ask anything for more," she said.

"When did you get so sentimental, Char?" Emma teased.

Char smiled weakly and Emma knew that Char was sad. "After knowing that Derek's dead, I refused to be that naïve girl again. I may not be as intellectual and sissy as you but I don't want to be left behind. I'm tired of the lies and deceit."

Emma needed to be honest, at least. Char needed to know about Derek's involvement with Alec. "Derek has been working with Alec way back then."

"Huh?" Char blinked.

"Alec has been spying on me and he used Derek so he can get close to me," Emma added.

"Are you saying that Derek used me so he can spy on you?" Char asked.

Emma nodded. "But that's not the whole story. I think Derek really fell in love with you. Derek's erratic behaviour was because of Alec."

"That's why he broke up with me without knowing the real reason," Char whispered. "Wait, how did this involve you?"

"I've been trying to find my birthmother. Alec tried to keep it a secret but eventually, it turns out that Rebecca is my mother," Emma said.

Char gasped. "Aunt Annie? Does that mean-"

Emma smiled. "Yes, Char. We're cousins."

"OH. MY. GOD." Char shrieked and hugged Emma.

Emma hugged back and smiled beamingly. Good thing Char accepted her as her cousin.

"I can't believe this," Char shouted.

"Me, too. But calm down, Char." Emma giggled and Char pulled away, laughing also.

"And the father?" Char asked curiously.

"Let's go back to the cabin and I'll tell you everything," Emma said.

Char picked out her phone from her bag. "Wait, I need to tell dad."

"You're dad's in here?"

Char nodded. "He's here with me."

* * *

A man in his early 40s walked inside the empty Chamberlin house. He placed his large leather bag down and fished out his phone. He saw that Char was calling.

"Hey sweetie," he greeted.

"Dad, I'm going with Sutton to the cabin," she said.

The man's face went called when his daughter was with Sutton. The girl with so many secrets. She was a bad influence to his daughter.

"Okay, but go home early, okay?" he reminded.

"Yes, dad. Bye!"

"Bye, sweetie," the man said as he ended the call.

He dialed another number and placed his cellphone next to his right ear. He waited for it to ring. After three rings, the person on the other line picked up.

"It's me Richard. We're here in Phoenix now," he said.


	5. Season 2, Episode 11: ACT FOUR

**ACT FOUR**

Rebecca was sitting by the couch in a secluded house in an unknown part of Scottsdale. She was busy fiddling on her laptop. She clicked a file and a picture of Ted flashed to the screen. She passionately touched the image of her loved one.

"We'll be a complete family soon, Ted. You, me and the twins," she whispered.

She stood up and stared by the window.

"But first I need to accomplish something."

She turned around and faced a guy wearing a black hood. He was standing firmly there, waiting for Rebecca to give an order.

"Dear, you need to check up on Thayer Rybak. Find out what he's hiding," she said.

The hooded guy nodded and strode out of the house. Rebecca stared out of the window again and smiled wickedly.

"We'll meet again, my daughters... soon," she said.

* * *

Emma and Char walked in the cabin. Laurel and Ethan were waiting inside. Emma sighed and thanked that Sutton wasn't present or their cover would blow.

Laurel shrieked and ran towards Char, hugging her in the process. "Oh my God, you're really back! We miss you!"

Char laughed. "And I'm planning to stay for a long time." She pulled away from Laurel and crossed her arms. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Emma sighed. Sooner or later, they were telling Char about Sutton's quest on finding her birthmother and Alec's involvement with keeping the identity of the mother hidden. Emma mentioned about Annie Hobbes and how they thought she was her mother. They told her about Derek's involvement with Alec and how it killed her ex-boyfriend. Laurel told Char about Ted's affair with Rebecca and that Sutton was the result of that affair, and her mom and dad's impending divorce.. Also, Theresa's involvement with the murder was mentioned to Char by Ethan. Even so,

"Too much has happened when I was far away," Char breathed.

Laurel nodded. Emma looked at Ethan but he refused to meet her eyes.

"So how does my aunt fit in this?" Char asked.

"She might have murdered Theresa, and possibly Derek," Emma said.

Char's eyes widened. "Aunt Annie won't do that!"

"How can you be so sure?" Ethan asked.

Char didn't answer. Rebecca was her favourite aunt but her mother, Phyllis, won't let her have a talk with her. She guessed that was the reason her mother despised Rebecca that much.

"Maybe, she didn't do it," she whispered.

Ethan arched his eyebrows. "She pretty much wanted to destroy Ted and Kristin's relationship. She gave up Emma and Sutton for adoption. Do you think she won't commit a crime such as murder?" he asked.

"And she even used Jordan to help gain my trust. I hate it how she forced her stepson to seduce me when in fact, he likes Mads," Laurel said.

"Poor Jordan. As far as what Mads have been telling me, the guy was in L.A. now," Char uttered.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"He was convicted for murdering his brother," she replied.

"Rebecca. She did this," Laurel spat grudgingly. "She used that to blackmail Jordan on doing what she wants."

"Now, Mads is torn between staying her and going after Jordan," Char sighed.

"We need to stop Rebecca once and for all. The more she stays out there, the more it gets dangerous," Ethan said.

"So what are we going to do?" she said.

* * *

Mads and Thayer went inside the Rybak house. Mads looked around and sighed as she felt that the house was empty.

"I hate this house," Mads commented.

"Why?" Thayer asked.

"It's because bad things happen in here," Mads replied. "You and mom went away. Secrets began to fill this house."

"Don't blame the house. Blame those who live in it."

"And blame who? Alec?" a voice spoke from one of the rooms. Mads and Thayer looked and saw a woman in her early 40s walking towards them. She had that raven hair curled down to her shoulders and had that Latina look in her.

"Mom?" Mads called as Thayer whispered, "Caroline."

The woman walked towards them and wrapped her arms around them. "My children," she said.

Thayer flinched. "Why are you here?" he asked, fury filled his eyes.

"I need to be here for my children," Caroline said as Mads clung to her.

"I miss you," Mads whispered.

"I miss you, too, darling. I'm so sorry for leaving you," she replied.

"And you think you can go back just like that?" Thayer spat.

"Thayer-" Mads whispered.

Thayer held his hand and pointed at Caroline. "I need to know something from you," he asked.

"What's that?"

"Is Graham my real father?"

Caroline nodded. "So you knew."

"And that fact that you hid this for nineteen years... it's unforgivable. I used to think that I'm a loser for having a father like Alec but I thought wrong, I'm not his son. How can you hide this from me? We kept in touch in L.A. but you never mentioned it to me," Thayer cried, fists folded in anger.

"Alec told me to keep it a secret," Caroline answered.

Thayer snorted. "Just like how he kept hidden the identity of Sutton's birthmother."

Caroline nodded. "Sutton and Emma. Fate has been so cruel to them," she articulated.

Mads flinched back. "You knew about the twins?" she asked.

"Yes, darling. It's a secret I can't keep as long as I stay here and one of the reasons why I ran away," she said sadly.

"I don't understand," Mads said.

Caroline walked towards the living room. "I guess we need to talk about it," she said.

* * *

Emma walked inside Scottsdale Police Station along with Ethan, Char and Laurel. Meanwhile, Sutton was hiding in her car outside, looking for what was happening. Emma bumped to Detective Larkin, a bald-headed officer.

"Sutton Mercer," he said.

"Hello," she said awkwardly. "Is there any chance that Officer Dan Whitehorse is in here?"

Detective Larkin pointed at Dan's office. "See for yourself," he said as he walked away.

They walked towards the office but Emma stopped by a door. "Wait," she said. The other three stopped. Emma picked inside and saw a large whiteboard in the middle of the room.

She went inside. Ethan, Laurel and Char soon followed. Emma approached the board and was surprised to what she saw there. Pictures were taped on the walls. Emma. Sutton. Rebecca. Ethan. Laurel. Jordan. Char. Laurel. Mads. Alec. Ted. Kristin. Nisha. Eduardo. Phyllis. Annie. Justin. Caroline. Derek. Theresa. And an unknown man.

Emma immediately took her photo and erased her name on the board. She placed the picture on her pocket and hid it from Char. This was not the time for her to know.

"Why are our pictures here?" Char asked.

"We're being investigated," Laurel whispered.

"Even my dad is here," Char added, touching the picture of the unknown man.

"That's your dad?" Ethan asked.

Suddenly, the door banged open as someone went in. Ethan, Laurel, Char and Emma were alerted and stared at the man. It was Dan.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"No-nothing. We got curious and-" Ethan stuttered.

Dan held the door. "Please get out. This is a private room and no one but police officers and detectives should get in."

The four immediately strode out of the room. Emma muttered a 'sorry' before they were out of sight. Dan sighed and approached the board. These are the list of the people who are connected to what was happening now. The ones who were gone and those who were still in here.

Dan noticed that one picture was missing. He realized it was Emma's...


	6. Season 2, Episode 11: ACT FIVE

**Every episode consists of a teaser and eight acts so it would be pretty hard to update. Your comments and reviews are acknowledged. Let me know if you have a request and I might include it in the succeeding episodes. Thanks! :)**

* * *

**ACT FIVE**

Emma, Ethan, Char and Laurel were walking the dry road outside Scottsdale Police Station. Emma looked disturbed and so do Ethan and Laurel. Char looked so confused.

Char stopped walking. "So we're all in the suspect list now?" she asked.

Emma turned to face her. "I think so," she replied.

"We still don't know who the killer is so that leaves Dan to involve those people in this case," Laurel answered.

"But what about those who aren't involved in this? Nisha. Justin. Eduardo. Even that woman named Caroline," Emma prompted.

"Sutton," Ethan said, keeping the charade in front of Char. "They're connected to us. Nisha has been our classmate. Justin is Laurel's ex-boyfriend. Eduardo and Mads were once together. Caroline... is Mads and Thayer's mother."

"And my father?" Char added.

"Yours also. All of this is in our parents' past. They are so involved in this," Laurel pointed.

Emma shook her head. "This is so messed up. We're complicating things. I don't know if I can handle this anymore," she cried.

Ethan touched her arm. "Don't worry. You're not alone," he whispered.

Emma's eyes widened as she felt an unexplainable spark, and broke away from Ethan's hand. She looked away and focused her eyes on Char and Laurel.

* * *

Kristin went inside Alec's room and saw the man in such a strange state. He wasn't the one that kept pursuing Kristin, sweeping her off her feet. She sat on a chair beside the unconscious man and watched him.

"I don't know what to do, Alec," she said. "I didn't expect something like this to happen. Our life was pretty normal back then but what went wrong? Am I not a good mother to Sutton that she stops at nothing to find her real mother? Have I been a good wife to Ted that... he managed to have an affair and lie about it right to my face?"

She buried her face in the pale sheet and cried.

Unbeknownst to her, a hooded figure walked and stopped outside Alec's room, staring at the door.

* * *

A knock on the door caught Rebecca's attention. She wandered off and opened it. She was surprised to see who it was. It was a man.

"Oh. Richard, I thought you'll arrive by night," she said as she ushered the man in.

"I just want to check on you. Make sure you're okay," he said as he looked around. He made an approving expression. "This place looks nice."

"It was only a temporary place so I don't to do any touches to it," she said.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Ready to get back to Scottsdale now?"

"Not yet but soon. For a while, we need to put this plan into motion," she said.

"What plan?" he asked.

Rebecca and placed a hand on her hip. "You need to get close to Ted, know everything that's happening to him. His impending divorce, the twins and in goes a large list. Also, include Char..." she ordered.

"What was my daughter's got to do with this?"

Rebecca smiled. "She needs to get close to who is being Sutton now. She's the safest coy because she doesn't know about the twins," she said. "I bet my daughters are still switching identities, now that poor Kristin still doesn't know about them."

"Sometimes, I just pity for that woman."

Rebecca glared at him. "Don't be! She needs to suffer. After what has happened to me, she deserves every lies she's discovering. And I'm not yet done..."

"Revenge makes you feisty," he commented.

"And I'm hungry for more," she said.

* * *

Dan was busy typing on his computer when Officer Harry marched in. Dan looked expectantly and Harry nodded at the acknowledgement.

"The team found something," Harry said as he held out a flash drive.

Dan took it and plugged it in. After reading, he played a video obtained from the video camera installed at the bus where Theresa's car was seen. It was steady recording a certain part of the parking lot and Dan waited seconds until a car stopped by. He identified it as Theresa's car. The car stopped at the exact corner where it was found.

Suddenly, the driver seat's door opened and someone strode out. He or she was hooded and its face was not seen in the video. Immediately the figure fled away and disappeared for good. The video was cut right after.

"Damn it!" Dan cursed and he smacked his fist forcefully at his desk.

"We can't identify the person involved in this but this is good lead," Harry said.

"We need to check the bus station. Someone might have seen this person," Dan replied.

* * *

That night, Emma and Laurel entered the Mercer house and found Kristin standing by the kitchen sink. Both of them went to kiss their mother but something's off with her. She seemed pretty cold towards them.

"Any problem, mom?" Laurel was the first to ask. She was nervous.

Kristin stared at Emma. "Tell me, Sutton. How long have you been looking for you birth mother?" she asked softly.

Emma's jaw dropped. "How did you—"

"Just tell me, honey. I don't need another lie now," Kristin interjected.

"Since I came from Paris," she said.

"It's been that long." Their mother nodded. "Ted told me that your mother is Rebecca. How did you take it?"

Out by the window, Sutton was looking in. She looked so worried about the confrontation between the two.

"The truth is I never liked Rebecca as my mom. Yes, I tried to find her and now that she's here, I was thinking that things will be great. But what she did to you and to dad, it was unacceptable. She had me for adoption. Do you think, I can trust once she's back in our lives? No, mom. I feel so... betrayed knowing that my biological mother isn't what I perceived to be. So I'm sorry if I lead you to think that I'm abandoning you. To think that I'm not satisfied having you as my mother," Emma cried. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "You're the best thing I have as a mom. I can't ask anything for more. Excuse me..."

Emma ran upstairs, leaving a distraught Laurel and a guilt Kristin behind.

"What have I done?" Kristin asked miserably.

"You just want to find out the truth, mom. Don't worry, everything will be fine," Laurel asked as she hugged her mother.

Laurel caught Sutton looking and both shared a sad look on their faces.

* * *

Dan was awakened by the sound of the motorcycle. It was Ethan. He got out of his vehicle and stared at his older brother sitting at a folding chair outside their trailer.

"You're drunk again," Ethan noticed.

"The better to forget my problems with for awhile," Dan replied.

Ethan took two cases of beer and tossed them in the trash can. He sat at the empty folding chair adjacent to her brother.

"Why are you with Emma at the station?" Dan asked.

"We wanted to talk to you," Ethan replied.

"I made an ultimatum. Stay away with the twins or I'll forget that you're my brother," he replied surly.

"I know. I just want to help the twins," Ethan argued.

"And what? Lie to me again? We've been supporting each other since we left out father, Ethan. You and me, we've been honest to each other, only to know that you've been doing some skinky stuff behind my back," Dan exclaimed. "I don't wanna lose you, Ethan. And if it means by forcing law on you, I will."

Ethan stared at his brother, rather disturbed.


	7. Season 2, Episode 11: ACT SIX

**ACT SIX**

The next morning, Ted was at the golf club, playing and trying to take out the stress he'd been feeling after he discovered the twin's identity. It was still new to him. Emma. Sutton. Sutton. Emma. They looked so exactly like each other. Physically, they could be confusing.

"Ted?" a voice called as he tried to strike the ball, aiming at the spot.

He turned around and was surprised to see Richard. He laughed and returned the club to the golf bag.

"Hey man, how are you?" he asked.

Richard shrugged. "Nothing unusual. Well... if staying here for a while counts as something, so be it," he replied.

"No more business outings for a while?" Ted asked.

Richard nodded. "I need to bury my feet in Phoenix for a while to be with Char. She misses her friends so much."

"They're pretty tight."

"Just like we used to be in high school..."

Ted nodded and looked far away. "Like we used to..."

* * *

Ethan walked out of the club and noticed Thayer in his car. He was placing a huge bag at the trunk of his car. He looked around suspiciously then climbed in at the driver's seat. He drove off quickly.

"Hey."

Ethan turned to see Mads, curiously looking at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"Just visited Thayer. Only to find out that he's going somewhere," she answered.

"L.A.?"

"He didn't say, really. He said, he just wants to be alone. All of these are unbearable for him." Mads shook her head. "He said that's the last thing on his vacation list right now."

"It's just unusual."

"You know Thayer, he's got the brain and his thoughts goes in different directions," she said.

* * *

Sutton went inside her room through the back door. Emma was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Emma asked.

Sutton rolled her eyes. "Checking out where you're going, waiting for Char to lose her grip on you. I still can't believe she doesn't know you're not me."

"Char's clueless most of the times."

"Yeah. It's easier this way. I don't wanna put her in danger."

"Me too," Emma sighed. "So any leads to Rebecca's fox hide?"

"Not really. She's so ninja-ish. Always hidden in the dark. I wonder if she's a vampire or something," Sutton joked.

"Finding her is tougher than I thought," Emma breathed.

"Let's take the missing-birthmother discussion aside. I got this lead about Alec," Sutton delivered.

"And?"

"Turns out a waiter recalled someone running out of the Country Club after Alec fell from the ceiling. He didn't saw the figure but he's sure it was a man," she said.

"Everyone's at the party, except for me and Thayer."

"That's what I've been thinking. There's something with this incident. It couldn't be Rebecca since it was guy who wanted Alec dead."

"Then who did it?"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Char's voice interrupted their conversation. Sutton gasped and ran inside the walking closet. Emma opened the door and Char strode it.

"Are you talking to someone?" Char asked as she looked around.

"Talked to Mads on the phone," Emma answered.

"How is she?"

"Fine... for now," Emma lied.

"Okay." Char turned to the door. "Mrs. Mercer's looking for you downstairs. Come on!"

Emma took a glance at the walking closet then walked out with Char. As the room's door close, Sutton peeked then appeared and crossed her arms. She pressed her lips and thought deeply.

* * *

Emma and Char went downstairs and looked at Kristin busy cooking at the kitchen.

"What's up, mom?" Emma asked.

"Could you hand me some help in here, honey? Char and his father will have a dinner here for a welcome," Kristin said.

Char squealed. "Really, Mrs. Mercer? That's so welcoming of you," she said.

"You're Sutton and Laurel's friend, and besides, I miss you being in here," Kristin replied.

"Dad would be glad. He missed your cooking," Char exclaimed.

"Really?" Emma reacted.

Kristin laughed. "Back in the high school, I am the cook of the group."

"You cook great food," Char said.

"You never know, Char. When you left, I thought I'm going to gain extra pounds," Emma reacted.

"Eew, Sutton. When did you become a pudgy eater?" Char asked.

"Since she become enamoured with that Whitehorse?" Laurel interjected, sitting on a chair gracefullu.

"Dan? Eew." Char stuck out her tongue.

"I'm pertaining to Ethan," Laurel corrected. "You, girl."

"I know."

Kristin cleared her throat. "It's so nice to see you three girls together again. Mads is the only girl missing from your clique," she commented.

Emma looked away. "Mads needs to be alone for now. We don't want any trouble."

"But you're her friends..."

Emma shrugged. "I guess she needs to move away from the lies for a while."

Everyone went silent. Kristin must have noticed it and started to look grim. She stirred the powder from the bowl and scowled for a moment. Later, she flashed a smile.

"Girls, stop with the 'talk' for a while. Help me with this?" she said as she held out a bowl.

* * *

Mads was sitting at the pool, her foot submerged on the water. Her mother, Caroline, was right beside her, looking at her daughter with the all-knowing staring.

"Mads, you've been staying at the house for the whole day. I haven't seen Char and Sutton... or Emma in some cases," Caroline said.

"I don't feel like talking to them," Mads replied.

"Are you... blaming them for what happened to Alec?"

"I don't know. Everything that dad has been doing is all about the twins. He risks himself for their secret and safety. Why to this extreme?" she asked.

"Once Alec does something, he'll fight it 'till death," Caroline said.

"Then why kill himself?"

"Didn't you consider the possibility that someone tried to kill him?"

"No... but the police said..."

"The culprit might have fled early. Everything is well-planned, Mads. The enemy could be closer than you think," Caroline whispered.


End file.
